


We Laugh, We Fumble

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, but it’s Cute, soft bois, they’re a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer slow dance happily like the dorks that they are.





	We Laugh, We Fumble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5 (Marvin and Whizzer Slow dance) as suggested by Grace

The pair were sprawled out on the couch. Marvin’s foot was propped up on the coffee table and Whizzer’s head was rested comfortably in Marvin’s lap. They were about three quarters of the way through a bottle of wine and Whizzer was humming happily as Marvin ran his fingers through Whizzer’s hair. He looked up and smiled drunkenly at Marvin, then Whizzer’s eyes widened and he sat up quickly, surprising Marvin. “I have an idea!” He said with a grin.”

 

“Oh no.” Marvin wined “Can’t we just cuddle?”

 

“Just trust me.” He winked and walked up to record player and started fishing through the box of old records. Once he found the write disk he placed it on the machine and a slow waltzing tune began to emit from it. “May I have this dance.” He slurred and held his hand out invitingly to Marvin.

 

Marvin laughed. “You’re a dork.” He said as he took Whizzer’s hand.

 

“Yeah,” He placed a hand on Marvin’s hip. “But I’m your dork.” Marvin smiled and placed his other hand on Whizzer’s shoulder.

 

“Damn right you are.”

 

They swayed gently to the music. Occasionally stumbling, as a result of the wine buzz, until they found their own rhythm. A simple step from side to side, a clumsy attempt at a slow dance. They held each other close, eventually forgetting the music and just stood there together. Their forehead were pressed together and they were close enough to feel eachother breath on their lips.

 

It was a stark contrast from their usual drunken affairs. It usually started with Whizzer pressed against the wall and ended with them cuddling in bed. This was different. It was soft, slow, and  _ innocent _ . 

 

Every once in a while they would fumble and laugh at themselves and their awkwardness. Marvin crooked his head upwards, taking Whizzer in for a kiss. It was more smiling and giggling than a kiss, a messy clash of teeth and joy. Marvin placed a hand on the back of Whizzer’s neck, pulling him in. “I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too Marvin.” 


End file.
